Power MOSFETs are MOS (metal-oxide semiconductor) transistor devices that are designed to handle high voltage levels. They are widely used in many portable electronic devices for applications such as voltage conversion, for example. Typically, power MOSFETs comprise a vertical diffused MOS (VDMOS) structure. In a vertical diffused MOS structure, the source and drain are positioned along a vertical axis, causing current to flow vertically through the device when the transistor is in an on state.